deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eren Jaeger VS Ken Kaneki
Eren Jaeger VS Ken Kaneki is a What-If Death Battle written by Randomination. Who are you rooting for? Eren Kaneki Who are you betting? Eren Kaneki Description: Attack on Titan VS Tokyo Ghoul! Two teenagers forced to fight against man-eating monsters by becoming one of them! Will Kaneki bite down on the competition or will Eren be more than he can chew? Interlude: Wiz: Since the rise of mankind, no other living creature on Earth could stand against them. Boomstick: We rose to the top of the food chain, and since then, we’ve grown stronger and stronger, building cities and civilizations! Wiz: But what if we weren’t? What if there were creatures that fed on humans to survive? Boomstick: Well! Wouldn’t want to be one of them! But that’s exactly what happened with these two! Wiz: Eren Jaeger, the Titan Shifter of the Survey Corps. Boomstick: And Ken Kaneki, the One-Eyed Centipede! Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Eren Jaeger: (Shinzou wo Sasageyo by Linked Horizon plays) Wiz: In a distant land 100 years in the past, humanity was forced to live in fear behind three walls, abandoning the outside world. Boomstick: And for good reason! Because you wouldn't want to meet the things that live outside these walls. Wiz: Titans are humanoid in appearance (almost), but are enormous in size, nearly unkillable and worst of all, their only directive appears to be eating humans. Boomstick: Of course, humanity had to push back, and nobody was more determined than young Eren Jaeger! Eren: "I’ll kill every last one of them and break free of these walls!" Wiz: Eren was born in the Shinganshina District, next to Wall Maria with his family, Grisha and Carla Jaeger, and his adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman. Boomstick: Even from a young age, this kid had guts. His biggest dream in life was to see the outside world! Until.. well... (Colossal Titan kicks down the wall) Boomstick: Let's just say that this was a wall that didn't need breaking down. Wiz: With the Wall breached by the mysterious Colossal Titan, the Titans stormed the district and flooded into Wall Maria. Many lives were lost, including one that changed Eren's life forever. Eren: "STOOOOOOOOOP!" Boomstick: Yep. Seeing your mom getting eaten out in front of you would definitely leave some scars. Wiz: From that moment on, Eren swore he would wipe every Titan off the face of the Earth. Joining the Survey Corps alongside Mikasa and his close friend Armin, he would be trained in the ways of titan-slaying. Boomstick: Aside from being able to heal back from anything, humans eventually learned the titans' weak point at the nape of their necks. One deep cut and they're dead for good. Understandably, mankind built special weapons to reach that weakness. Wiz: The 3D-Maneuver Gear is a special harness worn by all soldiers within the walls, built with grappling hooks to latch onto surfaces and pull them in, as well as gas tanks to propel them further through the air. These tools help them get above ground and within reach of the titans' weak spot. Boomstick: And once they get close enough, they pull out special hardened blades to carve into those bastards! Don't be fooled, though. These blades do break from overuse, but that's why the 3DM gear carries spares. Wiz: With the gear, Eren is relatively capable, and possesses added mobility and reach. His skill with the gear is rather impressive, given the fact that he graduated the top 5 in his Regiment, however, he is not as experienced with the blades, having only one titan kill to his blades. Boomstick: Heh. Wuss. Wiz: He graduated as a Cadet and was finally on the road to victory... until the next day, the Colossal Titan struck yet again, breaching the walls of the Trost District of Wall Rose. Boomstick: Talk about deja vu. But this time, Eren was ready with all the skills he was taught! But...’’’ (Eren gets eaten by the Jesus titan and Armin screams like a goat) Boomstick: ... it didn't go as planned. In fact, he didn't die at all! Wiz: Shortly after, a new titan appeared in the District, slaughtering every other titan in its path until it collapsed and evaporated, revealing it was Eren the whole time, alive and well. Boomstick: You see, shortly after mommy dearest kicked the bucket, his dad had a final trick up his sleeve. Injecting his son with a serum, he transformed Eren into a fucking titan so that he could eat him alive! Wiz: Grisha was a Titan Shifter, a human who possessed the ability to transform into a powerful titan at will. Upon consuming him, Eren inherited the ability to transform into the Attack Titan. (Titan Eren roars) Boomstick: Towering at 15 meters and rippling with muscle, Eren's titan form is not to be messed with. Possessing superhuman strength, healing, and agility, Eren's titan form is a titan-killing powerhouse! Wiz: Eren's rage toward the titans is unleashed in full in his titan form, even sometimes causing his body to steam up and burn and sending his mind into a berserker state if he loses enough restraint. He also eventually gained the ability to harden his skin into a near unbreakable crystal-like substance, increasing his durability even more. Boomstick: His titan abilities give him a decent healing factor as a human, letting him grow back his limbs in hours, and as a Titan, he's strong enough to lift a boulder even bigger than himself! But his strongest ability is something on a whole new level! Wiz: Before he gave Eren his power, Grisha stole an ability called the Coordinate, inherited by the royal family of the walls and originating from the very first of the titans. This ability gives the user phenomenal abilities like memory erasure and spontaneous titan transformation, but so far, Eren has only ever been able to use this ability once in its most prominent method: controlling every titan around him to do his bidding. Boomstick: Eren's accomplished quite a lot throughout his life. He's survived being eaten alive by a titan and having his arm and legs bitten off, survived being impaled by debris from his rage alone, defeated the Female Titan, broke the Armored Titan's plates, and in his first rampage, he killed 20 FUCKING TITANS! BY HIMSELF! Wiz: Eren is a powerful force to be reckoned with, but his greatest weakness has to be his recklessness. With a hair-trigger temper and a terrible habit of rushing into situations without thinking, Eren often overextends and gets himself hurt in more ways than one. While he has been able to keep his mental state in his titan form, Eren has been shown to lose control of his actions when in this form, lashing out indiscriminately. Boomstick: And what's more, his healing factor is pretty slow when compared to others. He can heal cuts and slashes, sure! But say he loses a limb or two, he'll be out of action for a while. Eren's biggest trump card has to be his titan form, but even then, he can't rely on it too much. With a time limit and a hell of a drain on his energy after, Eren can't stay a titan for long, and when he stops, he's vulnerable. Wiz: Eren may be one of the most hot-headed kids out there, but there's a clear reason why he's named "Humanity's Last Hope". Eren: "If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, YOU CAN'T WIN!" Ken Kaneki: (unravel by TK plays) Wiz: Tokyo, capital city of Japan and one of the busiest and largest cities in the world. Boomstick: You never know what kind of people you might meet around here. Cute girls, nerdy schoolkids, man-eating canniba- wait, what? Wiz: That's right. Living amongst humans are creatures that are human in nearly every way, except for an exclusive diet of human flesh. These people are known as ghouls. And Kaneki was one of many unfortunate enough to fall prey to one of them. Kaneki: "If you were to write a story about me... it would certainly be... a tragedy." Boomstick: Ken Kaneki was your average nerdy kid in college. Loved books more than his friends, kept to himself and tried to be nice to everyone. Basically, he was a mama's boy! Wouldn't hurt a fly! Wiz: However, Kaneki's life changed forever once he went on a date with the beautiful Rize Kamishiro, who attacked him, revealing herself to be a ghoul. But before she could kill and eat him, she herself was killed when steel beams fell on her and Kaneki. But miraculously, Kaneki survived the accident, but not without a terrible cost. Boomstick: See, since she and Kaneki happened to have the same blood type, the doctors at the hospital decided to transplant her organs into him. The bad news was that Kaneki's appetite went through some... extreme changes, complete with a fresh shade of black-and-red eye. Wiz: Kaneki was turned into a one-eyed ghoul. He could no longer eat human food, relying on human flesh to satisfy his hunger. As a ghoul, Kaneki gained some impressive abilities. His senses were boosted tenfold, his skin was strong enough to resist blades, he became incredibly strong and fast, and he was able to heal holes in his stomach within minutes. Boomstick: But his most powerful weapon lies in his back. See, every ghoul has their own special organ they can grow from their body, called kagune! Formed from a special organ in every ghoul these things flow like blood, but are more solid than metal! Kaneki got Rize's during the whole organ switcheroo and can bring out her rinkaku at any time! Wiz: Translating into "scale-red", rinkaku are a type of kagune sprouting from the user's back as several tentacles. Among other types, the rinkaku is classified as a highly offensive Rc type with its brute strength and regeneration capabilities. However, rinkaku are relatively brittle and fragile compared to other types, but the regeneration offsets this weakness. Boomstick: Kenny here learned to fight and blend into ghoul and human society with the help of friendly ghouls at a coffee shop, and he lived happily ever after! ... JUST KIDDING! He was captured by a ghoul terrorist organization called Aogiri Tree and tortured, mutilated and starved for weeks! He had his fingers and toes cut off, had to watch his friends die in front of him, and all while having a live centipede crawling 'round his brain! All until his fucking hair turned white! Wiz: It was during this grueling period of agony that Kaneki finally abandoned his pacifist ways and embraced his ghoul nature. One thing that his torturer overlooked was that a ghoul actually becomes stronger the more damage his body heals back. While mutilating him, he was actually strengthening his body, leading Kaneki to brutally defeat him and fight on his own. Boomstick: Kaneki got his big boy pants on, and pretty soon, he was killing ghouls left and right, eating them alive! Eventually, he got a new power from this, his kakuja! Wiz: Translating into "shining one", kakuja are a mutated and armored kagune developed by ghouls that practice serial cannibalism on their own kind. Kagune are released through Rc cells, which exist in humans and ghouls, with humans having low levels to sustain ghouls, which possess a high level. This is why ghouls with a kakuja are almost always extremely powerful. Boomstick: Kaneki's kakuja forms into a beaked mask covering half his face, with two armored centipede tails sprouting from his back! These things pack enough punch to crack kakuja armor and turn Kaneki into a mindless savage! Wiz: But sometimes, it isn't enough. Once he was brutally defeated by the "White Reaper" Arima, he gained amnesia from brain damage and developed a new personality named Haise Sasaki. During this time, his abilities were repressed and he wielded a weapon known as a quinque. Boomstick: See, when man-eating ghouls roam the streets, obviously humanity needed countermeasures. Enter the Commission of Counter-Ghoul, who developed weapons by combining ghoul's kakuhous with an ultra-hard metal called quinque steel! These things cut through ghouls like paper and as Sasaki, Kaneki wielded a blade called Yukimura 1/3, one in a set of three swords! This thing looks like a katana, but can slice through ghoul's kagune and flesh! Wiz: As a ghoul, Kaneki has pulled off incredible feats. He's fallen off a cliff and emerged unscratched, defeated S-Rated ghouls with relative ease, defeated his torturer immediately after breaking free, twisted his ankle the complete way around only to twist it back in place without injury, sent a human several times his size flying with an uppercut, and even stood toe-to-toe with some of the most dangerous ghouls in Tokyo. Boomstick: He's held his own against Takizawa, a one-eyed ghoul like himself, but twice as crazy, and he's even took on the One-Eyed Owl, Eto and won, tearing her giant kakuja apart! Wiz: However, Kaneki has some glaring weaknesses. As an incomplete kakuja, once he enters this state, he is completely unhinged and enters a mindless berserker state, losing his personality in the process. As a result, he only activates this ability as a final resort. But even when not using his kakuja, Kaneki isn't the most mentally well of people. Boomstick: This guy changes personalities like he changes socks, suffers from hallucinations every other Tuesday, and most of the time, his own ghoul nature can be both his biggest strength and weakness at the same time. He can't eat any human food apart from coffee, and if he doesn't eat, he and his kagune become weaker. Wiz: But be wary and check the alleys, because nobody knows the meaning of pain quite like Kaneki does. Kaneki: "I am... a ghoul..." Pre-DB: Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!!! DEATH BATTLE: Trost District, Wall Rose, Midnight ''' It’s midnight in the town of Trost, and the air is silent. The sky is dark indigo and the full moon lights up the starry night as the town sleeps. But meanwhile, in a dark alley, it’s anything but. A young woman backs away fearfully, her clothes torn and her skin lined with scars. She pants and gasps for air heavily with eyes wide. Coming in closer is a man, drooling at the mouth and smiling sadistically. A blood-red blade extends from behind his shoulder, dripping red with blood. His eyes are pitch-black with red irises, a ghoul’s eyes. Ghoul: “Please… die, will ya?… HeHEhe… I’m so… hungryyyyy….” Woman: “N-n-no! P-please!” Ghoul: “HeheheheHEHEHE-“ The woman closes her eyes in fear as the ghoul closes in, but the killing blow never comes. A fleshy pop rings in the air, and she hears something fall on the ground next to her. The woman opens her eyes to see the ghoul’s severed head beside her, the neck leaking blood. In front of her, a white-haired man stands with his foot outstretched, the ghoul’s dead body at his feet. Kaneki: “Go home. Don’t tell anyone what happened here.” The woman only nods, filled with shock and terror, and subsequently runs out of the alley, leaving Kaneki alone. Kaneki: “Now… dinner.” '''Several minutes later… Eren Jaeger is walking through the city on patrol, yawning. He rubs his eyes in fatigue and stretches his arms. Eren: “Agghh… what a day… I need to get back to camp with the others… Captain’ll be mad…” Eren’s ears suddenly perk up when he hears strange noises coming from a dark alley, loud munching and groaning sounding from the dark alleyway. Running down the path, he finds Kaneki kneeling down, tearing apart the dead ghoul’s leg with his teeth, blood and drool dripping from his mouth as he tears out another bite. Kaneki opens his mouth again but turns to see a shocked Eren standing there. Eren looks on in horror, but he hardens his gaze and draws his swords with a growl. Eren: “Y-you! What the hell do think you’re doing?! What are you, some kind of human titan?! Eating people like that?!” Kaneki’s eyes widen to find a witness to his meal, but calms himself and stand up straight, wiping blood from his lips. Kaneki: “Listen. I’ll ask you once. Leave now and forget what you saw.” Eren: “No! You killed that man! I’m taking you in! Dead or alive!” Kaneki stands silently in response and raises a hand, places his thumb over his index finger, and pops it with an audible crack as his right eye turns black. Kaneki: “Very well, then.” FIGHT!!!: (Eren's Berserk Theme plays) Eren rushes forward first, swinging his blades back to swing at Kaneki, but Kaneki simply ducks, dodging the blades. Eren gasps in surprise as Kaneki grins and kicks Eren in the stomach, sending him flying backward and sprawling on the ground. Kaneki: “You’ll need to try a bit harder than that, kid.” Eren looks back up at Kaneki with a furious growl. Using his gear, Eren shoots two hooks into a building’s side and is pulled into the air by the gear. Kaneki follows Eren with his eyes and frowns. He then runs up the building side, summoning his kagune to scramble up the walls. Reaching the rooftop, Kaneki sniffs the air, trying to find Eren’s scent. But as soon as a certain whiff enters his nose, he barely misses the blades swinging for his neck at incredible speed, the blade nicking the skin by the smallest margin. Kaneki growls and strokes the spot, looking ahead of him to see Eren coming straight at him with his gear reeling him in. Eren: “YAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!” Kaneki glares back at his enemy, running toward him and as the two clash, Eren can only gasp in surprise to see his blades breaking on Kaneki’s skin, barely even scratching Kaneki's skin. With this, Kaneki sends his shin into Eren’s stomach, causing him to cough up blood from the impact, then decks him in the face, sending him falling to the street below. Eren’s body crashes into the street, his entire body covered in scrapes and bruises, feeling some of his bones aching. Eren: “W-what the hell? How did he do that? Just who the hell is this guy? Is he even human?!” Eren watches as Kaneki leaps down to the street and slowly advances towards him, red mist trailing behind him as his kagune begins to form, each tentacle aiming for his target. Kaneki: “You’ve got spirit, I’ll give you that. But you’re still only human.” Eren gasps and raises his arm, staring at his healing wounds, emitting steam. He then stands up weakly with his eyes shaded by his hair. Eren: “You’re right. But you’re wrong about one thing: I’M NO ORDINARY HUMAN!” Eren opens his mouth and chomps down on his hand, drawing blood and causing his body to flicker with lightning. Kaneki gasps and raises his arms over his face to dodge debris flying towards him and to shield his eyes from the blinding light. The blast of wind sends Kaneki off his feet and into the air, causing Kaneki to bring out his kagune and anchor himself to the ground, digging the tentacles into the ground. As the steam settles, Kaneki’s eyes widen in shock to see Eren gone, and in his place stood a massive giant towering over him, long growling breaths blowing steam from his exposed jaws, his hair falling messily over his glowing green eyes. Eren: “RUUUUOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!” Kaneki stands in shock for several seconds before grinning eerily, his kagune positioned for attack as he cracks another finger. Kaneki: “Hehehe… now this is more like it!” (Ender's Revenge, Ever Not plays) Eren charges at Kaneki, roaring loudly, while Kaneki crouches on the ground and sprints toward Eren, his kagune pushing him further. Eren pounds a fist into the ground, only for Kaneki to leap out of the way, using his kagune to slice into the hand, emitting steam from the wound and causing the titan to growl softly in pain. Suddenly, Eren swung the same arm around his side, hitting Kaneki and sending him flying into a nearby building, his body smashed against the concrete. Eren runs in for another hit, raising his fist. Eren roars mightily and brings his clenched, now fully healed fist down on Kaneki, but is met with resistance, as Kaneki's kagune holds back the fist, locking to form a shield in front of Kaneki. Kaneki laughs in triumph and drives his kagune into Eren's titan fist, causing Eren to roar in anger. Eren: "GRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Eren stands completely upright, shaking his fist madly while Kaneki hangs on with his kagune, attempting to reach Eren's forearm. Kaneki: "That's an odd scent you're giving off... makes me wonder how you taste..." Eren then regains his composure and acts quickly. biting into his own hand, Eren pulls and tears it clean off, flinging Kaneki into the air. Eren then quickly reaches out a massive hand and grabs ahold of the half-ghoul. Kaneki thinks quickly, spreading out his kagune and slicing apart Eren's fingers. Falling to the ground, Kaneki then moves to attack the titan shifter. Kaneki uses his tentacles to vault over a flying fist and slices into his elbow, causing Eren to groan, and then moves to attack the chest. Eren notices this and tries to use his other hand to swat him away. But Kaneki uses his kagune to slice the hand off and smack it away, then using his tentacles to repeatedly stab and impale Eren's abdomen. However, this only makes Eren even angrier as he widely opens his jaws and manages to catch Kaneki in his vice grip, trying to crush him between his teeth. Eren's jaws attempt to close, but Kaneki holds them open by pushing with his kagune, with two tentacles each holding back a jaw. With this, Kaneki begins to think. Kaneki: "I should've destroyed his heart! Why didn't it seem like he felt it? Does he have vital organs?" Kaneki then subsequently springs his kagune in all directions, slicing apart Eren's jaw, using his tentacles to slice off a portion of it and push himself out. He then uses another tentacle to attack his eyes. But Eren was prepared and raised an arm to protect it, and Kaneki could feel his kagune stopping against it. Looking closer, Kaneki could see a crystalline surface covering the limb, before he takes a titan-sized punch head-on and was propelled backwards, tumbling across the ground and into the wide, open space of the town square. Kaneki: "That's him... just where do I get him? Where?" Kaneki then looks up in shock to see Eren's titan form slowly advancing towards him, but unlike before, his eyes were glowing a bright blue with glowing veins and steam emanating from his body. Eren's berserker state. Eren: "This guy's tough! He's worse than any titan! If he were to leave alive... That's it! I won't hold bacK AnYM'ORe! I'lL KilL hIM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!"' Kaneki looks at the titan in front of him, roaring wildly and bounding on all fours like a savage ape. Kaneki's face begins to fill with fear and panic as he begins to hyperventilate. Kaneki: "Where? What's his weak point? What is it?" Centipede: "Does it matter?" Kaneki suddenly enters his mind, confronted with a hallucination of himself, covered in scars and blood, complete with a mask covering half his face, his remaining eye completely white and twitching. Centipede: "Come on. Do it. With my power, you can defeat him no problem." Kaneki: "N-no... not again... I-I won't l-lose... control..." Centipede: "If you won't acCepT mE... I'LL TAKE CONTROL MYSELF!!" Meanwhile, Kaneki suddenly grabs his head as he writhes in pain with an agonized scream. His kagune slithers in all directions, and his face contorts into a deranged and psychotic grin. A beaked mask forms along his head and his eye rolls back into its socket. Two new tendrils also spring from Kaneki's back, both covered by an insectoid exoskeleton and a dark purple, with sharp, writhing spikes running down their edges like centipede's legs. Kaneki then stands up with a twitch, his head cocked backwards and a psychotic cackle trailing from his throat as he stares at Eren coming toward him snapping his finger with a sickening crack. Kaneki: "HeheHEHehEheHhe.... OnE ThoUsaND... m-MinUs SeVEn... iS... WHAT?!!" (Blond's Rage plays) Eren slams both fists into the ground, sending a shockwave of debris everywhere, but Kaneki jumps up to dodge and with a deranged smile, he slams his kakuja into Eren's hardened arm, causing the two to clash. Eren: "GRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Eren lets out a roar as he begins to throw punches at the half-ghoul, with the latter laughing like a madman, sending his kakuja and kagune into the titan shifter, with none of them managing to break the other's defence. Kaneki's tentacles barely scratch Eren's hardened skin and at the same time, Eren's fists were only beginning to crack Kaneki's kakuja. Eren lets out a rage-infused roar and slams his open palm down on Kaneki. Kaneki tries to block it, but Eren is too quick and Kaneki is forced against Eren's burning palm, causing him to scream as his flesh burns from the heat. But as Eren begins to think he won, he feels a sharp pain in his hand, as Kaneki's kakuja burst from the backside of his hand, then immediately sawed itself into his forearm, causing Eren to yell in rage. Kaneki's kagune then sprang from the same wound, holding it open and allowing the mindless half-ghoul to propel himself from the ground and up Eren's forearm. Eren roared angrily once he saw that his enemy was not dead and threw a powerful punch into his arm where Kaneki was attempting to climb up to his head. The punch slams down on his forearm, breaking it completely and tearing it off, but Kaneki used this opportunity to swing his kakuja into Eren's shoulder, hoist himself up and slice into Eren's neck, dangerously close to the nape. Kaneki traced a twitching palm along his burnt face, which was healing at a rapid pace. Kaneki: "HehHehHE... CenTiPEDEs... In my EaRS..! hehehHEhe.... diD yOU REALLY thInK THAT WOULD HURT ME?!!" Kaneki then howls with sadistic laughter as his kakuja and kagune tore apart Eren's head, tearing it clean off and ina bloody mess, leaving Eren's exposed body weakly lying in the nape, unable to react or fight back against the crazed hybrid standing a foot away from him. Kaneki: "HeheheHeHhee... yOu SmEll... DiFfEREnT... WoNDeR hoW TITAN mEaT TasTeS LIkE....! HeAHEHeHeHaHAhAHAHAHA!!" With that, Kaneki tear into the teenager's frail body, gorging himself on the shifter's organs and flesh as his titan body dissolved into nothingness, the steam evaporating into the midnight sky as Kaneki feasted on his dinner. KO!!!: Analysis: Boomstick: And, bon appétit! Wiz: In the end, these two combatants were vicious fighters, both very difficult to put down to to their respective durabilities, strength levels and healing, but in the end, it came down to one thing: how did they do against enemies that weren't their size? Boomstick: First things first, as a soldier with his gear and blades, Eren couldn't even do anything to Kaneki. Ghoul skin is stronger than steel, and not even kitchen blades or even bullets can harm them! So obviously, unless he happened to have another kagune or a quinque, there was no way Eren could get past Kaneki without his titan form, which attacked using brute force, which ghouls could ''actually ''be hurt by. Wiz: And not only that, even as a titan, Eren was outclassed in more ways than one. As a ghoul, Kaneki was fast enough to dodge Arima's lightning when he was wielding Narukami, a quinque that fires compressed Rc blasts with a tracking system, making evasion near impossible. He was also fast enough to move quicker than Special Class Investigator Shinohara could track, someone who has faced hundreds of ghouls and was wearing the Arata quinque armor which enhanced his capabilities, which Kaneki was able to break in his kakuja state, and defeated him shortly after. Boomstick: Eren's had his fair share of moments, such as defeating the Female Titan and the Armored Titan, but aside from fighting titans, Eren's titan form's never been used effectively on human enemies. Don't get me wrong, he's ridiculously strong and agile, capable of lifting a boulder weighing around 700 tons, and defeating the Armored Titan with a submission hold, but other than that, someone fast and agile enough like Levi should have no sweat getting around a titan's weak points before they can fight back. Kaneki has demonstrated speed on this level, like when he was able to keep up with and defeat other ghouls and investigators above his level. Wiz: What's more, Kaneki was able to face the likes of Eto Yoshimura, an SSS-Rated ghoul who developed a monstrous behemoth of a kakuja that could give any titan a run for their money. In terms of their regeneration, Kaneki's is rather consistent and very powerful, capable of healing severe wounds in seconds, even healing back damage to his brain. But Eren's healing factor was faster as a titan, capable of regrowing limbs within the span of seconds, as well as having one weak point. However, Eren loses because he wouldn't be able to keep up with Kaneki, much less land enough fatal blows to put him down for good. Kaneki has been shown to keep fighting even in near-death situations, such as when he fought Karren von Rosewald and killed the entire Oggai Squad with his body impaled and all his limbs severed. Overall, Kaneki's speed combined with his multiple offensive options prove to be enough to outmaneuver and take down Eren faster than he can heal himself. Boomstick: Seems that the gears just didn't shift in Eren's favor. Wiz: The winner is Ken Kaneki. Additional Notes: *Connections: Both are teen protagonists fighting man-eating monsters and people alike by becoming said man-eating monsters. Both also are prone to anger and fight to create a peaceful world. *In this battle, Eren's state is roughly the same as the Return to Shinganshina Arc, before he gains the War Hammer and before he fully matures beyond his short temper. *Kaneki's state is during the Aogiri Arc, before he fights Arima and becomes Haise but after he gains his kakuja. *If the battle featured both combatants in their present state in the respective source material, Kaneki would likely still win, but it is very slim. When Kaneki fought Arima, the latter demonstrated abilities similar to the War Hammer using the Owl quinque, and Kaneki managed to win and disarm him. Aside from moving past his trauma, Kaneki's abilities like his kagune are greatly increased, able to instantly kill several dozen of Dragon's golems, each of which are comparable to the Quinx, which isn't even covering Dragon itself. Like Kaneki, Eren matures past his hot-headed past self, and this translates to his fighting ability, but his Titan powers are largely the same aside from the War Hammer's constructs, but the largest difference is his acquisition of the Founding Titan, which really impacts his chances depending on where he's fighting, but considering the battlefield is within the Walls, Kaneki would not last long against countless Colossal Titans, much less a gigantic Titan multiple times larger than them. Kaneki still wins by a hair's length because he has the same advantage in this battle; he is much faster, more agile, and does not fall behind in damage output or durability, and Eren's chances depend on his playing field, with the biggest advantage being his Titan's much greater size. If Eren has full access to the Founding Titan and Kaneki cannot disable him fast enough before he can make use of it, the only way Kaneki can defeat him is with Dragon, which is arguably more situational than the Founding Titan to activate. Did you agree with the results? Yes No How would rate this Death Battle out of 5? 1 2 3 4 5 Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Randomination Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles